La Neige Fondue
by Daisy's Secret Club
Summary: Hermione x Ginny - Une soirée froide, la neige dehors, une sortie de douche et un moment que Ginny et Hermione ne sont pas prêtes d'oublier. [YURI]


_Note : Voici le premier One-shot yuri entre Hermione et Ginny. Ce compte fanfic sera entièrement dédié à de la fanfiction M, généralement des one-shot sur différents couple, toujours autour du personnage d'Hermione. Ceci est ma première tentative dans le genre, débutant seulement, n'hésitez pas à apporter vos idées, vos conseils. Je tenterai de poser une one-shot par mois, parfois plus, selon l'humeur et les idées. Peut-être envisagerai-je une fanfiction plus longue si j'ai de bons retours. Amusez-vous bien dans cette petite lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ou des PM._

 **LA NEIGE FONDUE**

Le grattement des plumes de Ron et Harry étaient les deux seuls bruits que l'on entendait ce soir dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. L'âtre agréable de la cheminée crépitait de temps en temps, entourant notre petit trio d'une chaleur réconfortante.

J'observais l'extérieur, laissant mes deux amis recopier mes cours. Des flocons tombaient lentement, comme des petits duvets d'oiseau. Ils se touchaient parfois, et pris par leur poids, tombaient alors plus vite vers le sol que je ne voyais pas. Je m'attardais sur un gros flocon qui venait de s'écraser contre la fenêtre. Désormais collé à la vitre, il fondait rapidement, et transformé en une grosse goutte d'eau, glissa le long du cerclage en fer pour disparaître hors de ma vue.

Les autres élèves étaient tous couchés ou traînaient dans les dortoirs, nous étions les derniers. Seul un petit garçon de deuxième année s'était confortablement endormi sur le canapé face au feu. Nous n'avions pas eu le courage de le réveiller, et le laissions là dormir.

-Bon, je vais monter me coucher, dis-je alors aux garçons.

Mes yeux piquaient de fatigue et je sentais Ron aussi épuisé, notre sixième année était compliquée et nous croulions sous les devoirs. Les garçons me saluèrent, répondant qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder eux aussi.

Je montais alors vers mes dortoirs quand je fus percuté de plein fouet à la sortie d'une salle de bain.

-Eh ! Protestai-je violemment.

-Oh, Hermione, je suis désolée !

Ginny se trouvait face à moi, plus rouge que les bannières de Gryffondors. Elle sortait juste de la douche et n'étaient vêtue que d'une serviette l'entourant, tenant dans une main quelques affaires de bain et de l'autre des vêtements dégoûtants.

Comme Harry et Ron, elle revenait elle aussi des entraînements de Quidditch. Ils étaient tous sales, crottés et épuisés. Je repérais dans les vêtements qu'elle tenait sa tenue de sport, couverte de boue.

-L'entraînement n'était pas trop pénible, dans cette neige ? Demandai-je.

-Non, ça va, il fait un peu froid au début, mais Harry nous fait tellement travaillé qu'on a vite chaud.

Elle me souriait et j'appréciais ce joli visage. Elle parlait toujours du quidditch avec une passion presque inquiétante. Elle me faisait souvent penser à Hagrid et son amour des bestioles belliqueuses.

-N'empêche, ajouta t-elle, qu'il faisait sacrément froid sur le chemin du retour, c'est pour ça que je me suis précipité dans cette douche brûlante.

Elle rougit alors, de manière étrange. Un panache de vapeur sortait de la salle de bain, elle avait du mettre la température au maximum. Je ne savais pas si c'était l'eau brûlante ou autre chose, mais la peau rougie de ses joues faisait ressortir ses tâches de rousseur. On aurait dit une vraie constellation posée sur son joli nez.

Depuis notre retour à Poudlard nous n'avions pas évoqué cet étrange moment que nous avions partagé l'été précédent. Partageant la même chambre, nous avions eu une nuit improbable que nous avions tenté d'oublier jusque là, mais cette nuit là me restait souvent en tête, et j'y pensais parfois le matin, attendant la sonnerie de mon réveil magique.

-Bon, dit-elle en brisant le silence qui venait de s'installer, je ferais mieux d'y aller avant de choper la crève.

La pauvre Ginny me regarda gênée, et tenta de passer rapidement devant moi, mais par maladresse laissa tomber une partie de son chargement.

-Ginny, attends, tu oublies la moitié de tes affaires.

Je me penchais pour l'aider et elle se fit de même. Je l'aidais et ramassais quelques vêtements. C'est alors que je glissais sur les petites flaques d'eau laissées par ses pieds encore mouillés.

D'un coup de la main, tentant de me rattraper à quelque chose, je fis tomber la serviette au sol, et d'un regard de défi, Ginny se tint nue face à moi. Ses formes étaient admirables. Ses petits seins, parfaits, attirèrent mon attention, les miens, que je trouvais trop gros, pendaient trop, c'était mon avis, les siens se tenaient droit et deux tétons tendus pointaient fièrement. Je n'avais qu'une envie, et attrapa l'un de ses seins avec ma main. Je sentis un léger recul chez Ginny mais elle se laissa faire. Du pouce, je passais sur le téton, jouant avec le renflement qui se durcissait rapidement.

Elle recula mais m'invita à la suivre, je vis dans son visage ce même regard que cette nuit d'été. Entrées toutes les deux dans la salle de bain, je fermais la porte à clé.

Je me sentais un peu gênée moi aussi, non pas de mon geste, mais de mon attitude face à elle. J'étais encore tout habillée, n'offrant rien alors que Ginny était désormais nue et tout à moi. Je lâchais son sein et passais la main sur son flanc, les doigts touchant à peine sa peau, descendant vers sa hanche, et je la saisis alors fermement. Ma main dans le bas de son dos, je l'attirais à moi. Son corps toucha le mien, ses seins s'appuyèrent sur les miens, toujours cachés sous mon pull.

Je l'embrassais. D'abord timidement. Un premier baiser, un peu rapide, et maladroit, puis un deuxième, plus long, et plus tendre. Enfin un troisième vint sceller notre nouvelle relation, un baiser long, ardent, mouillé. Le début de quelque chose de nouveau ?

-Déshabille moi, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Je sentis ses mains se poser sur moi alors que son regard était toujours fixé dans le mien. Je l'embrassais encore quand elle saisit mon pull et le passa rapidement au dessus ma tête. Elle regarda mon petit haut et l'enleva aussi vite, me laissant en soutien-gorge face à elle. Elle me sourit, et m'embrassa dans le cou. Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes hanches, ses doigts passèrent sous l'élastique de ma jupe et s'avancèrent doucement jusqu'au niveau de mes fesses. Elle baissa alors ma jupe et ma culotte d'un seul geste. De mon pied, j'envoyais le tout voler sur le côté. Elle enleva alors mon soutien-gorge d'un geste maladroit, s'y reprenant à plusieurs fois.

Hormis mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, j'étais nue aussi qu'elle, et je me sentais mieux. Nous étions sur un pied d'égalité.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire descendre ma main vers son entre-jambe et je jouai avec la petite forêt ardent qui cachait ce que je cherchais. Finalement, touchant la peau délicate de ses lèvres, je sentis un frissonnement et elle lâcha un petit « oh ».

-Tu vas trop vite, me dit-elle en repoussant ma main.

J'étais un peu fâchée d'être ainsi rabrouée, mais son côté un peu prude m'excitait.

-Viens, lui dis-je en l'attirant vers la chambre inoccupée de l'étage.

J'attirais la rousse vers moi. La lumière ne filtrait plus que par le bas de la porte et une lune faiblarde paraissait par la fenêtre. La neige avait cessé de tomber et le ciel s'était dégagé.

Je m'allongeais sur le sol et elle fit de même. Elle vint m'embrasser et son corps m'enlaça. Je sentis sa jambe passer le long de mon entre-jambe et le contact de son corps sur mon sexe me brûla de désir. Je l'embrassais dans le cou, descendis sur ses seins et léchais ses tétons durs et fiers.

Ginny se cambra en arrière dans un petit geignement de plaisir. Elle commençait déjà à éprouver du plaisir et nous ne commencions à peine. La faire exploser allait être facile.

Je descendis encore sur son nombril et sa demande se fit très claire quand elle écarta vivement les jambes. Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, je voyais clairement ses petits poils roux qui surplombaient son sexe. Ils étaient encore humide de sa douche mais je remarquais que Ginny en prenait soin, ils avaient été soigneusement taillés pour former une petite bande jolie et sexy.

Je ne pus attendre plus longtemps et fit jouer ma langue sur ses lèvres et son clitoris. Ginny se cambra encore plus alors que ma langue tenait son sexe dans son creux. Du bout de la langue je jouais avec ses lèvres et cherchais l'entrée de son vagin. Un doigt de chaque côté de ses lèvres, j'écartais délicatement sa chair pour me permettre de remonter jusqu'au petit bout rosé qui semblait l'exciter profondément.

Elle se cramponna avec mes cheveux et me tira vers elle.

-Doucement, Ginny.

Elle me tirait de plus en plus brutalement jusqu'à ce que je sois de nouveau face à elle et elle me sauta dessus pour m'embrasser.

-A moi, dit-elle alors qu'elle tentait elle aussi de descendre vers mon entre-jambe.

-Attend, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Je la poussais pour la rallonger sur le sol et plaquais ses mains sur le côté. Après un baiser rapide, je redescendais vers sa zone de plaisir. Je savais ce qu'elle aimait maintenant et je fis jouer mes doigts sur son clitoris. Ma langue continuait elle aussi son va et vient, et ce petit goût électrique qui sortait doucement d'elle m'excitait. Je sentais que j'étais moi aussi de plus en plus humide en bas.

Je décidais de pimenter un peu la chose et insérais un doigt dans son vagin pleinement humide. Ressortant le doigt rempli de mouille, je le léchais devant elle, et son nez retroussé fit une moue de dégoût amusé. J'y mettais maintenant deux doigts, jouaient un peu sur les parois humides de son vagin et les ressortis tout aussi mouillés.

-A toi, dis-je en lui tendant les deux doigts.

Elle me fit mine que non, mais lécha malgré tout mes deux doigts d'un air provocateur. Mes deux doigts remplis de sa salive, je les introduisais dans mon propre vagin, les ressortant tout aussi remplis de mouille que dans le sien.

-Goûte la mienne, maintenant, dis-je.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et lécha longuement mes deux doigts. C'est alors qu'elle me repoussa sur le côté et décida de prendre le pas sur moi. Je ne voyais que ses cheveux roux éparses sur mon ventre et je sentis sa langue toucher mon sexe. La sensation était absolument divine. Ginny était encore un peu novice et ses coups de langues un peu hésitants mais le plaisir était là. Elle tourna longuement autour de mon clitoris, mais ce n'était pas là que je ressentais le plus de plaisir.

-Plus bas, dis-je en poussant un peu sa tête.

Elle comprit rapidement là où je voulais en venir et introduisit sa langue le plus profondément dans mon vagin. C'était là que je pris vraiment mon pied. J'aurais voulu qu'elle y pénètre plus profondément, qu'elle aille plus loin. Sa langue tentait un peu d'explorer mon sexe mais il m'en fallait plus.

-Utilise tes doigts, demandai-je.

Elle me regarda en souriant, et me tendis ses deux doigts. Je les léchais, et les inséra ensuite dans mon vagin. Le plaisir que cela me procura me fit jeter la tête en arrière. Une vague de chaleur monta dans mon dos jusqu'à mes joues, un frisson de plaisir m'envahit alors que ses doigts atteignaient finalement l'endroit que je préférais.

-Ici, oui, indiquai-je.

Elle ressortit ses doigts et les lécha, elle prenait finalement son pied à faire ça. Elle les réinséra en moi, d'un mouvement doux et ne cessait de jouer avec ce petit endroit que j'adorais. Elle faisait semblant d'y venir et au dernier moment se retirait, puis y venait et s'y posait finalement. Elle jouait avec moi. Elle me surprenait. Ses doigts allaient et venaient dans mon vagin et mon souffle devenait plus rapide. Chaque fois qu'elle touchait ce petit endroit, une vague de plaisir m'envahissait, j'avais les jambes engourdies et mes bras se cramponnaient à la serviette étalée par terre. Mon dos se courbaient et Ginny s'en amusait. Finalement je finis par exploser. Un orgasme inédit me fit jaillir un cri de plaisir. Je ne m'y attendais pas, en tout cas pas aussi vite. Je ne voyais presque plus la pièce tellement le plaisir prenait le pas.

Elle me regarda avec plaisir et j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser.

Je pensais qu'elle aurait été la première à exploser, ça me frustrait un peu, mais l'intensité de mon orgasme avait trop extraordinaire pour se plaindre.

Je me rassis et elle s'approcha de moi. Elle se colla à moi d'une manière curieuse et passa sa jambe sous la mienne. Je compris un peu tard ce qu'elle voulait faire. Désormais collées, nos deux sexes se touchaient. Je sentais ses poils sur mon clitoris et Ginny commençai à bouger les hanches de manière à ce que son sexe se frotta sur le mien. Sortant à peine de mon explosion de plaisir, je le sentais déjà revenir, et Ginny, de sa main, attrapa ma gorge pour m'embrasser.

Elle n'était plus la petite ingénue qui sortait de la salle de bain. Elle arrivait presque à me dominer, et je trouvais ça très excitant.

Ginny gémissait de plaisir alors que son clitoris ne cessait de se frotter au mien. La chaleur de son sexe humide se mélangeait avec ma propre mouille. Plus ses mouvements de hanches s'intensifiaient, plus Ginny gémissait, la tête jetée en arrière. J'attrapais un de ces petits seins et tentaient une contorsion pour le lécher, cela ne fit que la faire gémir encore plus.

Finalement, alors que tout cela ne venait que de commencer, elle se laissa tomber en arrière dans un grognement pas très joli mais très significatif du plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Elle venait d'exploser à son tour. Je me penchais sur elle, et elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de son orgasme que ma langue s'empressait de lécher tout l'extase liquide qui sortait de son sexe. Passant encore sur son clitoris, elle tenta de se rétracter, un spasme léger dans ses jambes, mais je m'accrochai et continuais à la lécher. Elle ne pouvait presque plus parler et son souffle s'arrêta alors que son corps se paraît de convulsion. Je savais ce que je faisais. Je devais la faire jouir jusqu'au bout.

Elle mouilla de plus belle, et ma langue ne suffisait pas à lécher ce merveilleux liquide amer qui sortait de son sexe. J'avais envie de me toucher moi aussi, j'étais jalouse. J'aurais voulu une explosion comme ça, aussi intense.

Elle se retira en arrière, le souffle court, et me regarda avec envie et curiosité.

-Comment c'est possible de ressentir ça ?

-Un orgasme, tu veux dire, lui demandai-je.

-Non, ça je connais, je me touche parfois sous la douche, mais jamais comme ça. Jamais aussi fort. J'ai cru quitter mon corps et tomber dans les pommes.

-On recommence quand tu veux.

-Pas maintenant, j'ai encore des frissons partout.

Elle se releva et s'assit, adossée au mur. Toujours allongée, je continuais de me toucher, m'insérant seule deux doigts dans mon propre vagin. Je ne voulais pas forcément un autre orgasme, mais je ne voulais pas m'arrêter non plus.

Ginny tenta de se relever mais ses jambes refusaient de la soutenir. Elle resta assise et me regarda. Nos yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité.

-On pourra recommencer une autre fois ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Quand tu veux, Ginny

-Mais pas un mot aux autres, Ron et Harry ne doivent jamais savoir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est notre truc à nous, si tu veux garder ça, pas de problème.

Elle sourit et m'embrassa. Penchée sur moi je sentis ses doigts qui rejoignirent les miens.

-Tu m'aides ? Demandai-je.

Son sourire et son baiser répondirent à ma place et ses doigts s'agitèrent. Je jouis finalement une deuxième fois, de manière plus timide et plus calme mais ce fut comme un point après une longue phrase. Une façon de finir tout en douceur.

Ginny s'allongea finalement à côté de moi, sa tête près de la mienne.

-Il faudra nettoyer, dit-elle. Je crois que j'en ai mis partout sur les serviettes.

-Je connais un sort, t'inquiète pas.

Dehors la neige tombait de nouveau et les cheveux roux de Ginny couvrant mes seins, je vis dehors un gros flocon se coller à le fenêtre et fondre rapidement. Il devait faire une sacré chaleur ici. Une sacré chaleur.

 _ **A suivre ?**_

 _Note : J'espère que cette lecture vous aura satisfait. A bientôt pour d'autres histoires._

 _Abonnez-vous au compte pour suivre les sorties de mes futures one-shots (toujours sur des thèmes érotiques)._


End file.
